I Am Thankful For
by Seventh Sage
Summary: In a world like this, what could people be thankful for? The day has come for these thoughts. Despite pain, despite loss, despite betrayal, there is always something good. Warning: LOTS of spoilers!


Thanksgiving ficcy! ::bounces and grins:: And I know it's not Thanksgiving for most of you, but I live in Canada, so it's today. ::nodnod:: Anyway… Just a ficcy where the main characters of TOS say what they're thankful for. (Or rather, what I think they're thankful for. ::sweatdrop::)

Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia doesn't belong to me. How sad.

Warning: Spoilers! Lotsa!

-----

I Am Thankful For…

A soft wind blows, rustling leaves in the trees, stirring dried grass amidst soft feet. The colours of autumn leap, whirl, dance. Bright scarlet flares, the soft embers of the blaze of leaves. The soft earthy tan… The vivid sunlight gold… The lush, ever-present verdant glow of life…

On a table rests a large platter, filled. The myriad of colours vie for attention from the flame of the leaves; the succulent garnet, the shimmering bronze, the smooth ivory… The centerpiece, the simpering turkey, the wafting smells…

One boy smiles, closes his eyes. His words stay in his heart. Across the world – _both_ worlds, and more – others echoed those words, others gave their hearts.

-----

I am thankful for my family, for those of them who died, and those who are still alive. I am thankful for the mom who gave everything to protect me, whose life, even now, gives me power. I am thankful for the dad who found me, who raised me all these years, though he had no obligation to do so.

I am thankful for the teacher who taught me, who put up with me, even when I wouldn't do any homework. I am thankful for the friends who stayed by my side through thick and thin, who gave me strength and courage.

I am thankful for the people of Tethe'alla, who showed me that there was something else out there, that the world was not as simple as it appeared. I am thankful for that red-haired idiot of a Chosen, who finally taught me what true pain was, and what true happiness was in contrast.

But most of all, I am thankful for my real dad, for Kratos, for the angel who betrayed us, for the hero who sacrificed so much for us. I am thankful for his lessons, his criticism, his encouragement, his trust, his love.

For everything you have given me, every one of you, I will stay true to my word!

-----

I am thankful for all of my friends, for all the hope and trust you've shown me. I am thankful for all the fun I've had, for all the new places I've met, for all the new people I've met. I am thankful for everyone having to save me all the time, to protect me.

I am thankful for the people of Sylvarant, who gave me all their faith. I am thankful for the people who wait patiently, even now, for the chance that I might save the world, not knowing that it is all a lie. I am thankful for Martel, who guides me as we go, who knows that the right time is coming.

More than anything, I am thankful for Lloyd, for staying with me throughout my journey, for doing everything he can to save me. I am thankful that he was always there to help, to say what I needed to hear.

For all the belief you have put in me, people of the world, I will not fail!

-----

I am thankful for the beautiful hunnies of the world, who are, of course, just _dying_ to be with me. I am thankful for the little angel Colette, the tiny rosebud Presea, the ultra-gorgeous cool beauty Raine, the voluptuous hunny Sheena, and, ah, those other people.

I am thankful for this pathetic excuse for a life, for, though it seems worthless at times, it is everything I have. I am thankful for the noble-born hunnies who flock around me, for, though their affections are false, they can serve as some sort of distraction from the harsh reality.

I am thankful for Lloyd and his group, for the only people who ever managed to look past my mask and see what I'm really like. I am thankful for those seemingly-simple country folks, who turned out to be wiser than the world. I am thankful for my bud, who, along with those two Half-Elves, managed to stop _me_, at least, from discrimination.

But first and foremost, I am thankful to my dear bud Lloyd and my little sister Seles, the two of whom showed me just what life was, with all its joys and hardships.

For the trust that you have given me, I will never betray you!

-----

I am thankful for the people of Mizuho, who took me in and cared for me. I am thankful for Chief Igaguri, who raised me like his own daughter. I am thankful for the villagers, who, though I had harmed them grievously by not succeeding in the pact with Volt the first time, forgave me and accepted me… for the most part.

I am thankful for the Elemental Research Academy and Lab, who trained me and provided me with my first, and closest, friend. I am thankful for the Summon Spirits who show their faith by staying with me, by sharing with me their power. I am thankful to Undine, who gave her power so willingly and subsided my fear of summoning. I am thankful to Volt, who forced me to show my strength.

With all my heart, I am thankful to Corrine, who stayed with me until the end, who gave me all he had. I am thankful to his memory, which, even now, grants me courage, strength, and determination more powerful than any other in the world.

For everyone's sacrifice, I will keep my vows!

-----

I am thankful for the life I live right now, a real _life_ instead of just an ongoing existence. I am thankful for Anna, for the short years we have had together. I am thankful for my son, for the one dearest to me whom I had thought lost. I am thankful for all the Chosen's companions, who did not know what I was, who were willing to accept me for what little I gave.

I am thankful, still, for Mithos, for Yuan, for Martel. I am thankful for our days together, so long ago, for the memories which sustained my millennia. I am thankful for what little comfort I could take from age-old memories from dreams never realized.

I am thankful for the chance to know this long existence, albeit an accursed one. I am thankful for the knowledge I have gained, for the people I have met. I am thankful for the strength given to me, for the power I did not want.

More than life itself, I am thankful for the person who showed me _how_ to live. I am thankful for his courage, his hope, his purity, his relentless determination. I am thankful for his gentle ideals that tried to encompass everyone.

I am thankful for… Lloyd…

For heroes of the past and the present, I will not run again!

-----

I am thankful for my Human friends who didn't show me any hatred, who didn't care about what I was. I am thankful for Lloyd, who always saved me and stood up for me even after knowing what I really was. I am thankful for Zelos, who, despite the prejudices burned into his consciousness from birth, did not discriminate against Raine or me.

I am thankful for Raine, for the sister who always took care of me. I am thankful for all the time she spent on me, for all the worry and care she gave me, for all the knowledge she shared with me. I am thankful for the cooking that she _tried_ to learn, even if she couldn't.

I am thankful for the mother that I do not remember, the mother who forgot us. I am thankful for the sacrifices she made to raise us. I am thankful for the chance she gave us, that we may find a better life.

More than I'm willing to admit, I am thankful for Mithos, for the first friend of my own race. I am thankful for the fun we had together, though he betrayed us. I am thankful that… he still _is_ my friend… and tried to protect me.

For everyone who cared about me despite what I am, I will give my all in this fight against discrimination!

-----

I am thankful for my dear students, who, even now, carry on my hopes. I am thankful for Lloyd despite his inattentiveness in class. I am thankful for Colette, that she learned to be gentle and caring instead of misusing her title. I am thankful for Genis, for doing his best to learn.

I am thankful for Virginia, for the mother who gave her heart. I am thankful for the memories she had sacrificed, the love she had lost when she let go of those most precious to her. I am thankful for the chance she took, for the exile she accepted, that we may have a better future.

Dearest to my heart, I am thankful for my little brother. I am thankful for Genis, with all his energy, his willingness to learn, his unspoiled innocence. I am thankful for his obedience, for his help, for his cooking.

For those who taught me and those who learned from me, I will continue our dream until my last breath!

-----

I am thankful for the lifting of his burden, for the eventual freedom from my self-imposed punishment. I am thankful for the people who believe in me, which wish for me not to suffer. I am thankful for the one I love, who wants to remove these shackles around my wrists, these shackles around my heart.

I am thankful for the adult-child, the sister of my beloved one. I am thankful for Presea's strength, her acceptance, her efforts to forgive me, though neither she, nor myself, could yet.

Despite all the pain it had brought, I am thankful for Alicia, for the smile she brought to my face. I am thankful for her sweetness, her diligence, for her gentleness. I am thankful for the delicate white flower that she brought to me every day, the reminder of her home.

For everyone who was hurt because of me, for everyone whom I can save, I will protect this world!

-----

I am thankful for the knowledge of who I am. I am thankful for the suppression of the Cruxis Crystal growing in me, for the emotions that are just beginning to rise again to the surface. I am thankful for Altessa, who I still cannot forgive, who tried to right his wrong, who gave me back my life and protected me.

I am thankful for those who watch over me. I am thankful for Genis, for his affection, though immature. I am thankful for Regal, for his understanding of who I am.

Though it hurts, I am thankful for Alicia, for her spirit, for her words. I am thankful for the hatred that she tried to lift, for the anger she tried to dissipate. I am thankful for the fulfillment that she, and my new friends, are bringing to finally fill the void in my heart.

For the time I have lost, all the time that Alicia and Anna have lost, I will stop these sacrifices!

-----

I am thankful for the Renegades, for the people who fought by my side against my former companion's unjust cause. I am thankful for all of those who died for me, who gave their lives to bring an end to Mithos's reign.

I am thankful for the long-past days, when we were heroes. I am thankful for the time we have had to fight for what we believe in. I am thankful for those brief years of friendship we have experienced, those short days where we were so innocently hopeful.

I am thankful for my companions of the millennia. I am thankful for Martel, so gentle and kind; for Kratos, the cover of ice over his warm heart; for Mithos, our ever-determined, ever-idealistic hero. I am thankful for what we have had, though it is now gone.

Leaving what could never again be recovered, I am thankful for Botta, for my chief aid, for my closest friend. I am thankful for his willingness to help, to give everything to my cause, to _me_. I am thankful for the sacrifice he had to make to save the world itself.

For those who had been sacrificed in this war, I will fulfill our dream!

-----

What have I to be thankful for? What shall I say?

"I am thankful for the world that betrayed me." "I am thankful for the people who first hailed me as hero, then enslaved my people." "I am thankful for those who sing my songs, those who tell my tales, without knowing who I am, _what_ I am."

Is that what you want to hear?

Or perhaps, do you expect this instead?  
"I am thankful for the new 'heroes' who seek to stop me without knowing the purpose of what I do." "I am thankful for the shattering of my vision, for the destruction of the _only_ way to save the world." "I am thankful for the havoc wreaked upon Sylvarant and Tethe'alla, for the removal of millennia of rightful tradition."

More? How about this?

"I am thankful for my sister's sacrifice, for her death that saved a world that did not know her, a world that even now hates her race." "I am thankful for the salvation of the Great Seed, for the thin trickle of mana that already causes greed and war and suffering." "I am thankful to see all that we have wrought brought to waste." "I am thankful to see our dreams destroyed."

What else is there? Oh, ever-so-much more.

"I am thankful for my 'friends', whose betrayal cut more deeply than any and all others in the world." "I am thankful to see Kratos, the teacher who left me for the humans who hurt us." "I am thankful to see Yuan, the friend who raised such a rebellion against me." "I am thankful to see Martel, the sister I tried to save, the sister who rejected me when I thought that she, of all people, would stand with me when the world itself was against me."

Is that not enough?

But I _am_ thankful.

I am thankful for Genis, for the friendship he showed me. I am thankful for his friends, for the companion they offered me while knowing I was a despised Half-Elf. I am thankful for all their care… before I betrayed them.

I am thankful for my Desians, for my Cruxis, for those who work so blindly for me. I am thankful for my Grand Cardinals, for my Seraphim, scurrying to fulfill my tasks. I am thankful for their diligence, for their loyalty… until I betrayed them.

I am thankful for the people of so long ago, for the trust they had given us, for the titles they had termed us. I am thankful for their support, their belief, their admiration… and yet, they betrayed me.

If ever a one existed, I am thankful for him: someone who could understand me, someone who would see for what I fight. "I am thankful…" I want to say, without sarcasm, without bitterness. "I am thankful for _knowing_."

But there is none.

For a world built on betrayal upon betrayal, I must realize Martel's dream!

"A world where Humans, Elves, and those caught in between can live in harmony"… _must_ be created.

-----

Yup… Everyone figured out who spoke, hai? For those of you who still don't know, the order is Lloyd, Colette, Zelos, Sheena, Kratos, Genis, Raine, Regal, Presea, Yuan, Mithos.

Whew! That was _hard_! I had to keep everyone in character, and keep their language somewhat consistent, _and_ follow a set formula. Not to mention keeping everything interesting. Ugh. Still not _too_ satisfied… Some parts still seem somewhat repetitive.

Yuan was the hardest, BTW. I had almost _no_ idea what to write for him. And he confuzzles me. He's soooo… contradictory.

At least I didn't decide to do the _other_ three characters that I wanted to write for in the beginning. (Martel, Alicia, and Anna.) I figured I saw too little of them (and none at all of Anna) to judge their characters and speech patterns correctly. And, like my friend pointed out, no point in writing for dead people, ne…?


End file.
